


Check Yes Juliet

by laraluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Endgame Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, F/F, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraluthor/pseuds/laraluthor
Summary: typical high school auorthe one in which kara just wants to make friends and lena just wants everyone to leave her alone





	Check Yes Juliet

Kara let herself fall against the lockers, slumping herself slightly as she watched her best friend dig around in his locker, Winn looked up, away from the inside of his locker when he heard the sound of Kara’s body hitting the lockers. He smiled brightly at his best friend, “good morning, Kara.” he greeted the blonde, Kara laughed slightly at the formality, “mornin’ Winn” she replied.

Winn shut his locker carefully, he was probably the only student in the whole school who didn’t slam it shut. Kara linked her arm with his as the two of them walked towards their first class off the day, “when are cheerleading tryouts?” Winn asked her, leaning into his best friend slightly. Kara fumbled with the keychain that was in her pocket, “friday” Kara said, taking a deep breath before adding, “I hope I get in.” Winn nudge her with his elbow reassuringly, “you are really good, of course you will get in” he informed her with a reassuring tone, “plus Alex is on the football team, I’m sure she will put in a good word” he added laughing with her.

They reached their English classroom just as the first bell went off, and the two of them walked inside, taking their usual seats at the front of the room. Kara pulled out her notebook that had English written across the front in cursive and was covered in stickers and doodles, a fact which Alex had bullied her for, because ‘what high school student has stickers on their books’.

Soon the classroom was filled with students chatting between themselves taking their usual seats. Although everyone fell silent when Mr Carr entered the room. Once everyone was completely settled in their seats and they had all fell silent he spoke up, “today I am starting a seating plan, because some of you have gotten to comfortable in your current seats.” He said glaring at the groups of friends clustered together across the room.

He pinned a sheet of paper on the front board and everyone slowly gathered up their belongings and walked to the front of the classroom to find their new seats. Kara was one of the first up at the board, she quickly found the box with ‘Kara, D.’ written in, which was at the back of the classroom, she sighed and reluctantly found her new seat, smiling weakly at Winn across the classroom.

Kara looked up again when some slipped into the seat besides her, she had long dark hair, piercing green eyes and was dressed in dark colours, Kara knew who it was immediately, Lena Luthor, and she knew the rumours about her, and everything about her family but Eliza had always taught her not judge people, so Kara smiled softly, “hi, i’m kara, danvers” she introduced in her usual soft tone, Lena however did not even look up from her paper, rude Kara thought to herself before turning her attention back to Mr Carr who was impatiently waiting for everyone to shut up.

For the next hour Lena didn’t talk to her, she didn’t even look at her, she hadn’t even ever looked up at Mr Carr. Kara was only slightly hurt about the fact that despite her attempts at friendship, Lena hadn’t reacted at all. At the end of the lesson Lena was out of the room before Kara could even try to say goodbye, so she packed up her things, sulking slightly, and met Winn outside the classroom door.

“How’s sharing a desk with Luthor?” Winn asked, his voice upbeat, and if Kara wasn’t mistaken his tone was definitely mocking. Kara sighed exasperated, “she is the worst, and not like everyone else says. I tried to be her friend, to be nice, I talked to her and just just ignored me, like I wasn’t there.” Kara ranted, speeding up slightly as they walked down the corridors, “I wouldn’t take it personally, Kara, I don’t think she talks to anyone.” Winn tried to comfort and reassure his best friend, as he linked his arm with hers once again. “I just, I tried so hard to be nice to her, and she wouldn’t even reply.” Kara explained, her tone sounding slightly like a whine, “don’t over think it” he replied squeezing her arm softly with his elbow.

Kara leant into him slightly, knowing that he would understand that it meant she appreciated his help, “anyway how is your new desk mate?” Kara asked softly, trying to sound interested in her best friend but also wanting to get the dark haired girl out of her mind. Winn smiled, “her name is Nia, and she seems really nice, and like she will be a good friend.” he informed Kara, wanting her to know she could make at least one new friend out of the seating arrangement, and she smiled, thankful for Winn.

 

The next time she saw Lena it was in fifth period Spanish, a class she and half of the other girls in the class who had Gym straight before it were consistently late too, because the gym was at the other side of the high school and Mr Henshaw only gave them 5 minutes to change. As they walked into the room late Kara spotted the dark haired girl in the back corner, who had looked up at the noise caused by them entering late, and as a result Kara caught another glimpse of the piercing green eyes, and spent most of the class thinking about them, rather than Spanish vocabulary.

Luckily for Kara Spanish was the last class of their day, so when the bell rang she left the room and headed to the freshman lockers to collect her jacket and wait for Winn. The messy haired boy joined her a few seconds later, he already had his jacket pulled on, “you ready to go Kara?” he asked, and the blonde pushed herself off the lockers so she was standing up straight, and they headed to the front gate.

Kara jumped up to sit on the front wall swinging her legs slightly as she looked towards the entrance of the high school, Winn stood besides her, letting himself lean against the wall slightly as they waited for Alex and whoever else was walking home with them. It only took five minutes for Alex to leave the main entrance to the school and come in view of the two freshmen. Her arm was linked her girlfriend’s, Maggie Sawyer, they were talking between them but occasionally looking up towards the tall dark skinned boy, James Olsen, who was walking with them.

“Hey you two.” Alex called as soon as they were close enough to the two younger students, Kara jumped off the wall, and smiled at her elder sister, “hey guys.” she chimed back, as they all started to walk towards the gates. “How’s your day been?” Alex asked rubbing the blonde on the top of her head.

Winn snickered slightly as Kara poured in response, “we got a seating plan in english” he replied to the question, “and Kara got stuck next to Lena Luthor” he added with a small laugh as the older students shared a look. Kara crossed her arms over her chest, “I tried to be nice to her and everything and she just ignored me.” the blonde said, clearly still upset about what had happened with the dark haired girl.

Maggie was the first to speak up after the blonde, “I think it’s probably for the best Kara, she is a Luthor, and we have heard some scary things about her in particular.” she said trying to reassure the blonde, while also protecting her. Alex agreed with Maggie instantly and Kara mumbled in reply, “yeah I guess you are right.” she said, but spent most of the walk home in silence, not really listening to her sister and their friends.


End file.
